


Rules for Monsters

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A Bokoblin, tired of having to be resurrected by the Blood Moon over and over, tries to help out his fellow monsters.





	Rules for Monsters

Even though being under employment, probably the best word for this kind of scenario for a monster, of Calamity Ganon meant finding yourself alive again after a few days and nights it was annoying to be bested by the same Hylian over and over. It was especially humiliating when the Hylian would use your weapon against you or take advantage of a rainstorm to electrocute you or put on a disguise, give you food and then attack when you were eating.

So when a Bokoblin that found himself resurrected on a beach, nearby a ditch that was made to capture the village's sheep, he decided to take action. He took a soup ladle and began to write in the sand.

"RULES FOR MONSTERS:"

The Es were hard to etch into the sand, catching on bits of rock.

"1.) DO NOT TRUST BLUE BOKOBLIN. BLUE BOKOBLIN ATTACKS.

2.) DO NOT EAT FOOD FROM BLUE BOKOBLIN. BLUE BOKOBLIN ATTACKS.

3.) WHEN BLUE BOKOBLIN ATTACKS, RUN. 

4.) IF METAL MOVES, BLUE BOKOBLIN IS HERE. RUN."

The words were becoming jumbled up and hard to read as the Bokoblin got closer to the water. But he was distracted from writing, because a friendly Bokoblin walked up to the camp and tossed some apples to the ground. The Bokoblin went to join his friends, grabbing the fruit and eating it. 

When the Bokoblin was defeated and had to wait for the next Blood Moon to arrive he hoped he would end up somewhere where that Hylian didn't bother to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I ambush Bokoblin camps and feel guilty.


End file.
